A-Z of OA Zidan: an FBI Fanfiction
by hfish7
Summary: New York City. One of the busiest, most crowded cities in America. This often attracts all types of shady characters. Agents Zidan and Bell know as well as anyone that they work a dangerous job, but they do it because they love it, and they love their city even more. Centered most on OA, but other characters will be included. I do not own FBI or the characters but enjoy writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Armor Piercing **

**OA has seen his share of injuries, even had a few. He's no stranger to being shot at, his time undercover got him used to that. He's not even afraid of being shot on the job, because that's happened once or twice before also, but those times were different. Those times, his vest actually stopped the bullet. **

"Come on OA, hold on! Your gonna be fine, ok?! Just hold on! Please OA!" OA could hear the voice above him, coaxing him to open his eyes again. He wanted to, he really did, but everything hurt, and the pain was draining his willpower. He sensed a presence over top of him, seeing as the large, bright lights that had been assaulting his eyes a minute ago had now gotten a bit dimmer. The pain that was raging in his abdomen suddenly intensified when he felt a hard pressure shoved onto exactly where it hurt the worst. The shock wave seemed to awaken his senses, and he opened his eyes with a groan rising from his throat. He looked at his partner and the blood already staining her light blue dress shirt, and worry filled his cloudy mind as he tried to figure out if it was hers or his.

**Six hours earlier… **

OA stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his desk.

"Morning." Maggie greeted him.

"Morning. Looks like you've been here a while. Do you ever sleep?" OA asked playfully as he sat down.

"Well, apparently you make up for the hours I miss!" Maggie answered with a smirk.

"Oh wow." OA replied with mock offense.

"Alright people, look alive! We got a doozie today!" The two agents looked up from their work at the sound of Jubal's voice.

"Meet Andrei Wright, number 8 on our most-wanted list. Last night, we picked up chatter that not only is he back in the city, but he's here to pick up a weapons shipment that was recently stolen from our nearest military base." Jubal said.

"Do we know what part of the city he's in?" OA asked.

"He's staying at an underground hotel in Harlem, but only long enough for the deal to go down. After that, he has an escape plan to get out of the city, which means we don't have much time." Jubal said.

"So are we taking him at the hotel or when he's on his way out?" Maggie asked.

"The hotel is heavily guarded. I talked to a CI that's been in the hotel before, and she said they have the place wired. If they think the cops or the feds are coming in, they'll blow it up." Kristen said.

"Blow it up? What kind of hotel is this!" Scola said, a little confused by it all.

"Let's just say you wouldn't fit in very well there. None of us would. It's been on our watchlist also, as it's been known to hold auctions for weapons, drugs, and people. Unfortunately, we don't have a way to put it out of business just yet, but we do have the opportunity to take out one of its biggest suppliers." Jubal replied.

"Do we know how he's getting out of the city? Or when?" Maggie asked.

"No, but we think we know who might. This is Oliver Harbough, Wright's ex-partner. 12 years ago, the two were caught trafficking shipments of cocaine, but Wright got away and got Harbough's brother Owen killed in the process. Harbough took the wrap for everything and is doing the time. And then we also have Kelly Moore, Wright's ex-fiance. She claims she knew nothing about his dealings, but she was staring down jail time when she said it." Jubal continued.

"Looks to me like they were pretty smitten. Probably a good chance she pays him a visit if she knows he's back in town." Scola said, looking at the posts from the young woman's social media, which she had tried to delete.

"That's what we figured. Maggie and OA, you'll pay Harbough a visit, Stewart and Kristen you get the ex-girlfriend." Jubal said. The agents nodded, grabbed their weapons, and went on their way.

**A long drive later…**

"Alright, thanks. Yea, hopefully we have more luck." Maggie said, hanging up the phone.

"Let me guess, love is loyal?" OA asked from the driver's seat.

"Yep, Moore wouldn't give them anything. Let's hope the betrayal of a crime partner stings a little more." Maggie replied as they pulled up in front of the prison.

The two agents walked through the halls of the prison, guided by the guards, to a small interrogation room. They walked in and sat down beside each other at the table, opposite a gruff looking man in his late 30's.

"So they tell me your FBI. Hmph. Figured this day would come. He's back in New York, isn't he?" the man said, his deep voice matching his looks.

"How'd you know we're here about Wright?" Maggie asked.

"That a serious question? The ass got me sent to jail, kills my brother, and he gets to go on living? A man like Andi doesn't just walk away from all that. His ego and that kind of power? Like fire and gas." Oliver shook his head.

"Ok then. He is back in New York. If you know him as well as we assume you do, has he made contact with you at all?" OA asked, watching the mans face change. He and Maggie shared a glance when the prisoner let out a deep laugh.

"Give the guy a little more credit, geeze! He's managed to outsmart you guys for all these years, hasn't he? No, he hasn't tried to talk to me because he knows if he did, I'd rat him out before I even hung up the damn phone. Where I come from, lettin' someone take the fall for you, especially after what he did? He's dead to me." Oliver said, the contempt dripping off his words.

"He really did you wrong, huh? If you hate the guy as much as it sounds like you do, we may have an offer for you." OA said, studying the man for any change in emotion or show of interest.

"You guys want me to help you catch him? I ain't no rat….. But for him, I'll make an exception." he replied smugly. Maggie nodded.

"You two worked together for a while, so you know him pretty well. What's his favorite way to smuggle things out of the city?" she asked.

"Easy. He's a smart man, but nothing if not a creature of habit. Whatever he's into now, he'll take it out from one of the ports by boat. The guys' too afraid of heights to fly it out, and too lazy to do it any other way." he answered.

"Any particular one?" OA questioned.

"That depends on what he's taking and where he's planning to go with it. Situation specific. But hey, you're the FBI, you'll figure it out." Harbough said. They talked a little longer, then left and informed Jubal and the team of the new information on their way back to the office so that they could start narrowing down their options.

**A few hours later, back a JOC…**

"I got it! New York and New Jersey port!" one of the agents at the many desks in the room said, breaking the silence and drawing all eyes to her.

"Someone get her a gold star, she's on a roll! Show us what you found!" Jubal replied with his typical endearing remark.

"The CC TV cameras on the port picked it up. He might be good at hiding his face, but not his love interests. When he turns right… here, we get a shot of his license plate. The car is registered to the one and only Kelly Moore." the agent said, sending the video and data to the large screen at the front of the room.

"Ok people, progress! Now we just need to figure out when he's moving out. The deal already went down, how long is he willing to sit on the goods?" Jubal asked the crowded room.

"I got that one. Moore wouldn't rat on him, but when we were at her house, I saw her calendar. Today's date had the word vacation wrote on it, with the numbers 9 30. That has to be the time. I guess the two did link up, and she's planning on going with him this time." Scola added.

"9:30? That's in an hour. Alright everyone, let's get ready for a fight!" Jubal said, and once again the room was frantic with action. Agents were making calls for tactical support teams, roadblocks, a helicopter, and altering the Coast Guard, while Maggie, OA, Kristen, and Scola all got ready to tac up for a dangerous bust. Little did they know how dangerous it would turn out to be.

**45 minutes later…**

"Hey, hey look! Jubal, we have eyes on the suspect vehicle, looks to be carrying two passengers. Scola, has the boat moved at all?" OA said, turning his partner's attention to the drone feed that showed a grey work van pulling up to the edge of the port.

"Affirmative, it's pulling closer to the van." Scola responded.

"Alright folks, move in on my signal…. GO!" Jubal's voice sounded through the earpiece, and OA slammed on the gas, propelling the car across the paved port and towards the suspects, sirens blazing. Multiple vehicles pulled up alongside them, along with the helicopter that switched on its spotlight, and the roar of the boats from the coast guard filling the water.

"Andrei Wright, this is the FBI. We've got you surrounded! Step out of the vehicle with your hands raised!" The order blared over the sound of the sirens. OA and Maggie stood behind the doors of their car, closest to the suspects, with their weapons trained on them. There was a moment of calm as the van's sliding door opened. The moment quickly passed as Maggie saw the barrel of a high-powered rifle fly into view, and all hell broke loose. The sound of gunshots filled the air, and Maggie had begun to fire back when she felt a burning pain rip through the side of her arm. The force knocked her off balance, and he started to fall backwards, but caught herself on the car, pulling herself back to her feet.

"Maggie!" OA screamed, seeing her fall out of the corner of his eye. He fought every urge in his body to rush around the car to her aid but knew that he had to keep returning fire.

"I'm fine, it just grazed me!" a small amount of relief settled back in at her response, but not for long. They both could hear the sound and signals from many other agents who were taking bullets. This was getting out of hand. OA crouched down behind the door once again as the glass flew around him, cutting into the flesh of his hands and face. They had to make a push to get closer and get a better shot. He reloaded his gun and took a step out from behind the cover of the car when suddenly his view switched from that of the car and the suspects to the dark night sky and the shining lights of the port in a matter of seconds. Pain raged through his body, making his ears ring and his eyes vision go fuzzy. He vaguely heard his name screamed, the voice riddled with fear, followed by the words "agent down". His eyelids were heavy even though they were closed. A fresh bolt of pain filled him as he felt himself being roughly lifted by the strap of his vest and drug a short distance that somehow seemed to go on forever. He was lowered back to the ground, and a sharp pressure jolted his senses back into action. He opened his eyes and saw Maggie kneeled down beside him, her features riddled with panic.

"That's it OA, stay with me. Medics are on the way, your gonna be fine!" she said, trying to reassure herself almost more she was trying to comfort him. The shooting had finally stopped as one of the bullets from the FBI had found its target, but that didn't matter right now. Nothing did.

"Maggie! Do you copy?!" Maggie was finally broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Jubal's voice in her ear.

"Uh...yea. Yea, I'm here." she answered shakily.

"What happened? How is OA?" Jubal asked, the hairs on his neck standing on end. This was the fifth call for an agent down, but Jubal would know the voice that yelled for it anywhere.

"He...he, uh… its…. He took one to the stomach, but the… the vest didn't stop it! They must've been armor-piercing rounds!" she replied, watching in desperation as blood continued to seep through her fingers and pool under her partner's abdomen, leaking into the pavement.

"Medics will be there any second. Keep him awake." Jubal said, sending a prayer for his people. Maggie croaked out her reply, trying to think about what to do next. She kept talking to him but was soon interrupted by two paramedics who gently pushed her away until OA was lifted onto a stretcher and rushed towards a waiting ambulance. One of the medics ushered her into the back, behind her partner, inspecting her own wound that she seemed to have forgotten about until the prodding elicited a hiss of pain from her. It was cleaned and wrapped, and she was given a shot of morphine, and then the other medic jumped out, closed the doors behind him, and in the next few seconds, they were moving, sirens blaring once again.

**Later… **

"Your good to go Agent Bell. Keep the wound clean, and there should be nothing more than a scar in a few weeks." Dr. Matthews said. Maggie thanked her, signed a few papers, and left the ER in search of the waiting room. She turned a corner and found it already occupied by Jubal, Scola, Kristen, and S.A.S.C Castile. Jubal was the first to her side.

"Hey. How's the arm?" he asked caringly.

"It's fine, just a few stitches. Any word on OA?" she asked quickly.

"No, last we heard he was still in surgery. Sit." Jubal said. She wordlessly complied, like a zombie, wishing they were anywhere else right now, and that OA was with them, not far away with so many unknowns. He had quickly become her best friend, and she didn't know what would happen if she lo….

"Hey, hey, he's gonna be fine, ok?" Jubal said in a comforting tone, almost brotherly. He squeezed her hand as he sat down next to her and handed her a tissue. She hadn't even realized she was crying. _Dammit Mags, pull it together. You're in public _she thought as she took a deep breath and nodded. Kristen handed her a coffee after a few minutes, and the silence hung thick in the air. That was, until the doctor walked over.

"I assume you are waiting on news about Agent Zidan?" he said, waiting for them all to stand.

"Yes, How is he?" Agent Castile spoke first.

"Recovering in the ICU. The bullet entered his lower left lung and exited just below his left shoulder blade. Although it was a sizable wound, we were able to repair the lung. Other than that, he had a few broken ribs and some shrapnel wounds, but we expect him to make a full recovery." Dr. Matts explained. Suddenly the air returned to the room, and Maggie felt a weight lifted off of her. He was going to be ok.

**A few days later…**

OA felt a new awareness surrounding him. He could feel the pillows underneath him, the warm air from an open window, and a cold plastic tube against his face. The beeping of the monitors was the next thing he realized, and then came how dry his throat was. He moved his hand blindly, up from the soft sheets that sure didn't feel like cold pavement, up towards the weird thing in his nose.

"No, hey, don't do that. Leave it." he heard a voice say, before gently pulling his hand away from his face. OA opened his eyes, squinting and blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust to the lights in the room. As soon as he saw the monitors, the memories of the other night came rushing back. He was in the hospital because… because he had been shot.

"Hey." he muttered through a scratchy throat.

"Welcome back. You gave us quite the scar. Mostly me…" She said after helping him drink a few sips of water.

"Sorry….bout that." he said.

"Why are you apologizing, it wasn't your fault you got shot." Maggie replied softly.

"I know. Sorry for getting your hopes of getting a new partner up." He said with a smirk. He laughed at the look on her face and the sound she made until the movement made his chest throb.

"Careful! Your lung is still healing. The lunatic was using armor-piercing rounds. It went through your lung, broke a few ribs. They had to have you on a ventilator for the first few days." Maggie said, recalling how the sight of how unusually pale his olive skin was combined with the tube protruding from his mouth had made her sick to her stomach the first time she saw it.

"Did we get him? Wright?" he asked curiously.

"Yea, someone finally killed him. As for Kelly, she came willingly and was arrested. Sang like a bird when we read off all her charges. She gave up his accomplices, who sold him the goods, and everything." she answered.

"Good. Sounds like you worked your magic. How's the wing doin'?" he asked, looking at the bandages on her bicep.

"Ah, it was just a few stitches, nothing major." she said, quickly deflecting the attention.

"Hey Mags?" He said after a few moments of silence.

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"Of course. Now don't _ever _scare me like that again."

"Yes ma'am." he replied with a smile, slowly getting one in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**_Hey guys! thanks for all the amazing reviews on the first chapter! Sorry if this one ends a bit abruptly, I wasn't really where how to end it. Anyway, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think with a review!_

/

**B is for Broken**

**OA was always an adventurous kid and a wild teenager. When those days came to an end, he took up the well-fitting role as a dutiful soldier in one of the toughest special ops units there is. He and danger get along pretty well, but it had also gotten the best of him on many occasions. This meant that although he was only 29, he had had his share of injuries. Today was just another one to add to the list.**

**####**

OA took a deep breath of the fragrant air as he walked in the door of his favorite coffee shop. He had roughly 30 minutes to get to the office, and the line was short, which meant he would be able to actually enjoy his breakfast this morning. Just as he got in line, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He prayed that it wouldn't be what he thought it was, and answered it.

"Hey Mags. Please don't tell me we have to be in earlier this morning. I just got in line." OA greeted his partner.

"Thank god you're still there! I just woke up and am running so late this morning! Can you do me a huge favor and get me a coffee? The stuff they have at the office has been nasty ever since Jubal decided to switch his brands." she asked. OA smirked at the sound of his partner fumbling around her room hurriedly.

"Yea, I got you. See you in a few." He answered.

"Wait, how do you know what I want?" she asked, pausing him from hanging up.

"Because we know each other better than we know ourselves." he replied, smiling.

"I guess we'll see about that. See you in a few." She said. He hung up the phone, ordered the drinks, and soon made his way to his truck.

**A short drive later…**

OA handed Maggie her coffee, the smirk growing on his face when a look of happiness and a small amount of annoyance crossed her face.

"Alright, you win. No need to be smug about it!" she said, trying to seem angry, but she couldn't hide the smile playing on her lips.

"Goodmorning party people! Who's ready for some grunt work?" Jubal said, walking into the room. OA rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair. Maggie shot him a similar look, and then they turned their attention back to their boss.

"This office is so behind on paperwork, I can hardly see your desks anymore! Come on! You're making me look bad!" Jubal said with his usual joking manner.

"Except you two. I've got a special assignment for two of my favorites!" He paused, then said pointing to Maggie and OA.

"Why do I sense some sarcasm in that sentence?" OA asked, scrunching his brow and glancing between Maggie and Jubal. Maggie gave their boss the same skeptical look, which he quickly responded to.

"Trust me, it'll be quick! You two will be picking up Tyler Barnes. He was put on house arrest until his trial, which is tomorrow. However, last week he somehow got the monitor off and tried to flee, but we have intel that he's hiding out at his cousin's house in Manhattan. And then after he's all taken care of, it's paperwork for you too! Sorry, Castille's orders." Jubal said, motioning towards the large stack of files on both of the partner's desks.

"Can't wait." Maggie said.

"Yea, if there's one thing I miss about the Army, it's not having to do paperwork after every mission. Someone did it, it just wasn't me!" OA said as the two walked towards the garage, grabbing their gear on the way out. Little did he know, he would be getting out of paperwork this time, but not for the reason he wanted.

**Across the city…**

"FBI, open the door!" OA yelled, pounding his fist on the door for the third time in a row. He stepped back, just about to kick it in when suddenly the doorknob turned, and a man in his early 30s looked at them, trying his best to keep an innocent look on his face.

"Can I help you guys with something?" he asked.

"We need to speak with Tyler Barnes." OA said, his eyes already starting to do a sweep of what he could see of the house behind the man.

"He's not here. Last I heard he was on house arrest." the man replied, but both the agents saw right through his facade. Just as Maggie was about to pull the warrant from her pocket, OA caught the flash of another man sprinting out across the living room, headed for the back door. OA shoved the cousin in front of him out of the way and took off after the suspect.

"FBI stop!" OA announced himself as he ran down the back steps two at a time, running through the yard, over a gate, and then down an alley tracking the man all the way. He lowered his gun to one hand, keeping it at his side as he pursed the offender, weaving through yards and down side streets, quickly gaining on him. As they turned the corner to yet another alley, OA holstered his weapon and finally closed the distance and sprung forward, taking them both to the ground. He managed to grab one of the man's arms, but the other just barely slipped from his grasp, allowing him to land an elbow to OA's jaw. The blow dazed him and by the time he recovered, the suspect was already getting to his feet. OA jumped up and lunged forward as the suspect made it clear he had no intention of giving up. The two were locked into a fight that they both knew would only end with Barnes in cuffs, or OA with a serious injury. OA dodged the man's fists, landing multiple the ribs, praying he would just give up. He thought he was when he suddenly felt his lip split, the taste of blood on his tongue.

"OA, do you copy? Where are you?" Maggie asked over the radio. It sounded like she was running, trying to find her partner. _Little busy right now _he thought as he grabbed an armful of the shirt with one hand, using his opposite forearm to keep him away from his face as Barnes shoved him against the brick wall. He heard footsteps coming down the sidewalk just as he used all his force to shove the man off of him. Maggie rounded the corner, gun raised, just in time to watch OA's fist connect solidly with the side of their suspect's head. He dropped like a bag of rocks.

"Roll onto your stomach!" Oa yelled, not even giving him enough time to gather himself. The man did as he was told, and was quickly cuffed and dragged to his feet.

"You ok?" Maggie asked, watching as her partner closed the door to the car and leaned against it, after putting Barnes in the back.

"Mhmm. He got me good with an elbow, and my ears still ringing, that's all." OA replied, downplaying how much his head was throbbing. He'd been in many fights before, worse than this. All he needed was a few Advil and some sleep and he'd be fine. Maggie looked at him skeptically, seeing the way he was rubbing the side of his head. She started to say something about the blood running down his face, but he was already getting in the car. Thankfully he had enough sense to go for the passenger side. She got in quickly, watching him closely. She narrowed her eyes when she saw his face twist in pain as he reached towards his right shoulder.

"Hey, Maggs…" he said, his eyes still shut against the shooting pain in the front of the right side of his chest.

"Yea? What's going on?" she answered quickly, concern lacing her voice. He took a breath, then turned to look at her.

"I think my collarbone is broken."

**Meanwhile, back at the office…**

Jubal looked down at his pocket, reaching in and pulling his phone out when it started ringing.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?"

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to send a unit to Bellevue for the suspect. He decided to pick a fight with OA." she answered.

"Well, that wasn't very smart of him! I'll send one now. You guys ok?" he asked, sensing there was a bit more to the story. Usually, they would've just taken him, and then brought him back to the office once he was released. Something wasn't right.

"I almost had him, and then he got a jump on me. Hit my shoulder against the wall pretty hard, and I think I heard something pop." OA answered, the calm in his voice surprising. But not to Jubal, he knew the kid was tough as nails. He had seen his file from his time as a Ranger, this was mild compared to some of the injuries he had accumulated over the years.

"Alright, I send Kristen and Scola. Looks like you get out of paperwork this time!" He said. They both laughed and said their goodbyes, and headed towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Just another disclaimer that I don't really know a whole lot about the inter-workings of a hospital or how trauma victims are treated by firefighters, paramedics, or doctors, but this is my interpretation, so sorry if things aren't always 100% accurate, but I do my best! **

**C is for Crash**

**OA and Maggie have both had their share of ups and downs over the last year, but recently, everything has been good. With new love interests in each of their lives, they've actually gotten the chance to have lives outside of work. That was until about a month ago when suddenly the cases began coming in left and right, seemingly cutting off that social life they were just starting to enjoy. Then an "accident" changes everything, and in the blink of an eye, they get the free time they've both been craving, but not exactly how they wanted it to happen.**

**####**

"So now that we have a little bit of free time, and we're both stuck in this car, how'd the birthday weekend with Mona go?" Maggie asked from her spot in the passenger seat. The partners were staking out a suspect's house, waiting for him to make the deal with his accomplice, and get into his car to meet him. They would then follow him to the meet and arrest them both for 1st-degree murder. With this being a capital case, it had taken up all of their time and just about every ounce of energy they had in the last few weeks. Now that they had the killers in their sight, and they were hopeful that it would all be over soon, the mood around the office had lightened ever so slightly.

"It was really great! The weather was beautiful compared to this stuff!" He said, motioning to the overcast skies outside.

"And the Air B&B? Made my apartment look like a homeless shelter!" OA said with, shaking his head at the memories. Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So how are you and that guy from the coffee shop doing? Did he get a second date?" OA asked, watching her face change slightly as she tried to remember when she had told her partner about the guy.

"Phillip is great. He did get a second date actually, and it was really nice." Maggie said with a small smile, remembering how weird it had felt getting dressed up to go on a date again for the first time in years, but it was, dare she say it, fun.

"Oooh, Maggie Bell getting back out there! Look at you go! Is there a third date in the works?" OA asked playfully.

"Ok, easy there matchmaker! And it's not like we've had a ton of free time to have a personal life these last few weeks!" Maggie replied.

"You can say that again! Hopefully, after we get these guys, we can have a little break though!" He said. Just as Maggie was about to answer, she looked back to the house to watch their two suspects stroll out of the house. Both agents averted their eyes when they saw one of the men start to turn his head in their direction. Oa watched them get into a car, and pull out into the street, giving it a few seconds before pulling out behind them.

"Hey Jubal, we've got eyes on our two suspects. We're tailing them now." Maggie said over the radio. She gave the license plate number to Jubal to lookup and kept her guard up as OA made sure to keep a good distance from the car.

"Alright, it looks like the car is registered to Millie Warez, the sister of one of our suspects. Make sure you let us know when you get to the location so we can send backup." Jubal said. Maggie replied, then focused back in on the task at hand.

"Crap. They're speeding up. I think we've been made." OA said, making sure Jubal and the team back in the office heard them.

"Stay the course. This is way too important, and this might be our only chance to get them before they flee the country!" S.A.S.C Castille said.

"Got it," OA said and pushed harder onto the accelerator to keep up with the car. Maggie pulled her seatbelt tighter and grabbed the handle above the window as the tail soon turned into a car chase. OA weaved in and out of traffic, determined not to lose the car. The cars jerked around a sharp corner onto a sidestreet when suddenly, the suspect slammed on the breaks. OA tried to follow suit, but it was no use. Their black SUV went from 65mph to zero in a matter of seconds when it collided forcefully with the back end of the suspect's midsized car. Maggie let out a grunt of pain and tried to move the airbags out of the way. The suspect's vehicle was idling in front of them, but Maggie was more concerned about her partner. She looked to her left to check on him just in time to see a large pickup truck come through the intersection that they were in the middle of, barreling towards them. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the squealing of breaks as the truck locked them up in an effort to avoid the already damaged car, but it was too late.

"...Can you hear me?! Ma'am?! Hey….." A thick fog surrounded Maggie as her awareness started to come back. She could hear someone talking, but the voice sounded far away. _OA? Is that you? _She thought as she slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she was hit with a wave of pain, and the smells of burnt rubber and blood made her head pound even more than it already was. Then the events of the last few minutes came back to her. The car had crashed _twice._ And the second time had hit right on OA's side... _OA? Is he alive?! _She turned her head as quickly as she could towards the driver's seat and the sight that greeted her made her heart skip a beat… or two. OA was slumped towards the dash, motionless and covered in blood.

"Ma'am?! Are you ok? What's your name? I called for an ambulance!" Maggie looked back towards the voice she had heard moments ago. It was the driver of the pickup, a man in his late 30s, panic etched into his features. She tried to gather herself, but couldn't force herself to form words. Minutes later, she heard sirens coming towards them, and suddenly the man was replaced by a dozen firefighters and paramedics.

"Ma'am, can you tell me your name? We're gonna get you out, ok?" the paramedic said.

"M...ma...Maggie…" she stuttered, finally gaining control of her words.

"Alright Maggie, can you tell me what hurts?" he asked.

"My… head. And my neck. OA?! Is… is he alive?!" Maggie replied frantically. As her awareness came back once again, so did the fear for her partner. She hadn't so much as heard him breathe in the last few minutes, even though the time felt like an eternity.

"Is that the driver's name?" the paramedic asked.

"Uh… yea. Yea! We're federal agents. I n...need to check in!" Maggie said and started to reach for the radio.

"Uh uh, hey! What you need to do right now is let us take care of you. I'll let the officers know to call your superiors." he said. Maggie finally gave up when the pounding in her head increased with her sudden movement. She sat back and let the medics and firefighters work.

**Back in the office…**

"Hello? Yes, your speaking with her." Jubal, Scola, and Kristen in the command center looked towards Isabel as she answered her phone from the front of the room. She had been in the middle of giving the team a briefing on what needed to be done when the two suspects that OA and Maggie were chasing were caught. Most everyone watched intently, as the conversation seemed serious. Castile always had an air of seriousness about her, but this was different. Jubal was one of the top profilers in the room, and he could tell this phone call was different. Something serious had happened.

"Ok. Keep me updated. I want the word on their condition as soon as possible. Thank you." She said, then hung up. She took a breath before glancing at the three Agents looking back at her and then turning back to address the rest of the room.

"Everyone listen up. The situation has just gone from bad to worse. I have just been informed that Agents Bell and Zidan were involved in a serious car accident minutes ago while in pursuit of our suspects. Firefighters and paramedics are working to get them to the hospital as soon as possible. I don't have much information on either of their conditions at this time. However, the suspects have gotten away, and as worried as we are for our friends, they are in the best hands, and right now we need to focus on finding our men before they flee the country." Castille said in her usual calm and collected manner. Kristen looked worriedly at Jubal, who gave her the same look in return, but they quickly got to work, knowing that there was nothing they could do for their friends at the moment but pray. And if you ask any of them, that was the worst part.

**At the crash site…**

OA's senses were suddenly assaulted by a multitude of piercing sounds, awful smells, and bright lights that made him blink a few times to clear his vision. The next to come back was the white-hot pain rolling in waves up and down his left side. It seemed to hit him all at once, so fast that he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Sir? OA, can you hear me?" OA heard a voice to his left and did his best to focus on it.

"Y...yea. Mag...Maggie?" he stammered.

"I'm here OA, I'm ok. There was a bad accident but we're both gonna be ok. You hang on partner, you hear me? Hang in there, they're gonna get you out. Your gonna be right behind me." Maggie said as she was gently pulled from the mangled car on a backboard. Oa nodded, trying to blink the blood out of his eye.

"Alright OA, my name is Alex, this is Kasey. We're gonna do the best we can to keep you comfortable while these fine firefighters work on getting you out, ok? How does that sound?" the paramedic asked.

"Yea….s.. Sounds good." OA answered.

"Great. I'm gonna put this collar on you to keep your neck still, ok? You seem awfully calm about all this. Not your first time with paramedics, huh?" Kasey said, pulling the collar out of her bag and doing her best to start a conversation in hopes of keeping their patient awake and alert.

"N..nope. I've h...had worse. Retired Army Ranger." Oa answered, trying not to think about how bad his leg hurt.

"Ranger turned FBI? It makes perfect sense then! I'm a retired SEAL myself. Can you tell me what hurts the most?" Alex asked as he continued his exam of the Agent.

"My… leg. Def… definitely broken. Feels like it's out of the skin…" Oa replied. The two medics looked at each other as Alex tried his best to see the extent of the injury. He tried not to let the worry show on his face when he looked down, but OA caught it.

"It's b...bad, isn't it?" he asked.

"I won't lie to you, it's not great, but we're gonna get you out. I promise." Alex said, then motioned more Kasey to take over the job of cleaning and bandaging OA's face and arm. He crawled out of the front seat to switch places, grabbing his radio once he was out of the car.  
"Hey Ron, we're gonna need the jaws now. There's a huge puddle of blood on the floor. I think the broken metal from the door might've cut an artery. We need to get him out and we need to do it now, he's running out of time." He said as he glanced back to his patient and couldn't help but notice how fast his skin was losing color.

"Copy that, we're on our way." the fire captain said, and then began giving orders to his men.

OA saw the commotion through the cracked windshield as the firefighters ran to the trucks and began pulling out tools. He tried his best to stay calm and alert, but it was getting harder with each passing second. His leg was starting to go numb, and while that meant that it didn't hurt as bad, he figured that that probably wasn't a good thing. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and the slow blinks started setting in.

"OA? Hey, I need you to stay awake for just a little longer, ok? Can you do that for me?" Kasey asked loudly, hoping to rouse him.

"Step on it Ron, he's going into shock!" Alex said through the radio, trying not to keep his voice calm.

"Mhhhmm…." Oa murmured weakly, fighting the urge to let his heavy, pounding head relax forward. He was jolted back to attention by the sound of commotion at his door as the firefighters handed Kasey a sheet to hold in front of his face to guard him against any glass or debris that might be kicked up by the jaws as they pried apart the door. A few minutes later, the door was off, and Alex appeared on his left side with a board and stretcher.

"Alright man, we're almost there. I'm gonna cut the seatbelt off, and then we're gonna get you onto this board and then the stretcher and off to the hospital so you can get all fixed up, ok?" Alex said, shooting his partner a worried look when all he got in response was a slow nod. OA was now using every ounce of energy left to stay awake. He could hear the medics talking to him, but the voices were getting more and more distant. He was once again jolted back to reality as he felt himself being slowly and carefully moved from the seat to his back, but this time his awareness manifested in a fierce pain tearing through the left side of his abdomen and leg. His yell of pain quickly brought reassurance from the paramedics, which would've been nice, if he had been conscious long enough to hear them.

**In the nearest ER…**

"29-year-old male, car accident. Open fracture to the left tibia, possible nerve damage, multiple fractured ribs, probable concussion, severe blood loss. Lost consciousness on the scene, hasn't regained." Alex said as he pushed the stretcher carrying the pale, motionless agent into the trauma bay.

"Dr. Lucas, trauma 2!" the charge nurse said, directing the doctors to take over. Maggie watched from across the hall as her partner was finally wheeled in and immediately swarmed by doctors and nurses. She hadn't been here for long, but she had spent nearly the entire time worrying about him, and how bad of shape he was in. From the glimpse she had just caught, it was pretty bad.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" the nurse asked her, bringing her attention back to him.

"Huh? Oh… yea. My uh… partner, he just came in…" she replied.

"He's in great hands with Dr. Lucas, trust me. Let's get you feeling better so you can go check on him, ok?" he replied. Maggie nodded but continued to stare off towards the room OA was in, wishing that the nurse's words had brought her more comfort.

**A few weeks later…**

OA shifted his weight on the couch cushions, trying to find a comfier position. He sighed in defeat and gave up. Normally, his couch was one of the comfiest he had ever sat in, but when sitting in it was one of the only things you were allowed to do, it was suddenly a lot less comfy. He put down his sports illustrated magazine and was about to grab the tv remote when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" He yelled as he used a hand to help move the excessively heavy cast that covered his left leg from the knee down off of its pillow and onto the floor. He hoisted himself up onto his crutches and made his way across the apartment as fast as he could. A smile crossed his face when he looked through the peephole and then opened the door.

"Hey Mags!" he said, motioning for her to come in.

"Hey! Good to see you up and around at least a little bit!" She said, closing the door behind her.

"Yea, if you call hobbling from bed to the couch and occasionally the fridge being 'on my feet'!" he answered with a huff of annoyance.

"Well, it hasn't even been a month yet, and compound fractures are pretty serious! You need to give your body time! I have no doubt you'll be back to tackling bad guys in no time!" Maggie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope so. Anyway, enough of my pity party, how're you feeling?" he asked, looking at her shoulder that was resting in a sling.

"A lot better recently. My neck only hurts when I try to turn it to fast, and the doctor said the ligaments are healing nicely! I should be back on desk duty at the very least in about a week. Won't be the same without you there though." She said, thanking him for the cup of coffee he poured her.

"That's good! I'm gonna do my damndest to be right behind you. I'm starting to get cabin fever that no amount of trips to the beach can cure." he said.

"I'm sure Mona's been taking great care of you, huh?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh. I really like her, I do, but she's like a doting mother! Crazy how just a few weeks ago, I wanted nothing more than to just have some free time with her, and now I feel like I'm losing my mind!" OA answered, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"I know why! Because the break wasn't exactly on our terms!" Maggie answered. Oa nodded. The two sat a few minutes longer when Maggie's phone rang.

"Hey, Jubal! What's up! Yea, I'm with him now, why? Ok, you're on speaker."

"Alright you two, I have great news! We get a hit on the license plate OA got from the car, and Kristen and Scola just picked up our guys!" Jubal said happily.

"What? You mean the two that caused the accident? They're in custody?" OA asked with surprise.

"Yea! They're on their way in for questioning as we speak! We got 'em!" he answered. At that, the happiness grew through the room, a feeling of triumph setting in.

"That's good to hear, thanks for passing it on!" Maggie said.

"Of course! I hope you guys don't have plans for tonight because now we're celebrating! I'll send you the details and see you then!" Jubal said. The partners laughed and thanked him before hanging up. OA smiled. Even though being off duty and bored out of his mind sucked, at least he now knew it wasn't all for nothing.


End file.
